Sequel
by RavenWriteWing
Summary: Sequel is ironically the sequel to Homeless Trash, I have made you wait a few years for this. It is told (at least the first bit) from the PoV of a troubled OC by the name Naito Takeo. Grimmjow is a Japanese lit. teacher many years after the end of Homeless Trash, but how did he get there?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, few minutes after midnight but Grimmjow this is for our birthdays. Just a short little snippet of the sequel to Homeless Trash. (And if you noticed I waited for fifty reviews before I decided to publish this, and the sequel has always existed, I'm just evil and didn't give it to you until I got those reviews.)Um, Mental Cuts is temporarily on hold because I wrote myself in a circle and I'm not quite sure how to fix it. Oops...

Anyway, pronunciation guide: Takeo (ta-kay-_oh_), Asai (ah-sa-ee), Naito (na-ee-toe), Sumida (su-m_e-_da) which is a last name without the respectful '-san' honorific. As always please review (or I might be evil again and prolong chapters and good stuff, hehe).

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Takeo! Put that phone away and get to your kanji! Geez, that's the second warning this week and it's only Wednesday. It's detention if I have to talk to you again." Then in a lower tone I hear him mutter, "Geez I'm way too soft on these kids." Most of the other students at this point have returned to their books after sensei's interruption.

"And what if I'm done? You said we could do whatever we wanted so long as we didn't disturb others if we were done." I retort. He sighs as the class once again turns their attention to us.

"One, you know it's a school rule, no electronics during class time. Two, I said school related, preferably study or read a book. Third and finally we both know you are far from finished, in fact you are rather behind. Each week I test you guys on only five kanji and you have yet to get perfect this year which tells me, as if your workbook doesn't, that you are not doing your work."

"So what?"

"Ugh! For a kid you're really infuriating, you know that?" He pauses. "Don't make me send you to the principle for back talking, just do your work. That goes for all of you snot nosed brats, there are only ten minutes of class left anyway."

There is a chorus of 'sensei!' when he calls us snot nosed brats. None of the others really take offence to that. Most people like J-sensei. I don't, I don't like any of the teachers at this shitty school for that matter especially not the Japanese literature teacher.

Others think J-sensei is cool and fun, I have heard the girls call him hot on several occasions and have seen students and teachers alike try to flirt with him. He rides a black motorcycle and has a diamond stud in his right ear. Originally it was assumed it was a wedding ring but he has denied being married and family photos don't sit on his desk like with other teachers.

I shut down the game I was playing on my phone and look back at my work book scowling. How am I supposed to do the goddamn work if I don't understand it? It's not like I want to be in this class, it's not like I want to be stupid. J-sensei is the worst because every week he quizzes us on the kanji plus we do many essays, presentations, reports and novel tests. He says it helps us better understand what we are learning but it's just a way for me to receive more low marks so my parents can go off at me. I don't understand any of this shit! Oh, how I would love to cut off that stupid blue ponytail, maybe then he wouldn't be so calm all the time. Maybe I would get my revenge, just give him a taste of what he causes me to go through every time I fuck up. I hate him!

The bell rings signalling the end of class and everyone puts their work books away. "Okay everyone, see you tomorrow."

"Bye J-sensei!" Some of the girls respond as he leaves with his bag in hand. As we wait for our math teacher, Asai-sensei to arrive conversation starts up. Some people leave to go to the bathroom and some pull out their phones. They're all idiots as far as I care.

"Naito-kun," I jump a little not expecting anyone to speak to me, "are you alright?"

"Don't be stupid Sumida, he can't get to me." I snarl at her, after all, she's just one of his admirers.

"You don't really like Jaegerjaquez-sensei, do you?"

"I hate him."


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize. I didn't realize that I reposted chapter one with this until I went to post chapter three and wondered why this was so long. You have to tell me these things. Sad thing is I remember writing the authors note for this too. Oops, me computer has been doing that lately though with switching and not saving online documents. Sorry. **

**Crap I posted all my chapters. Double oops cuz I changed some things grammar included.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I swear I'm adopted. My family isn't quite genius but they are smart and defiantly not stupid like me.

I have two older brothers, twins actually, and I can say that everyone wishes that they weren't identical. Most identical twins have some differences, they are normally small and sometimes it is just in personality but once you know them you know how to tell them apart. Not my brothers. They are both really smart but bully others, when I was younger I thought it was just me they picked on but they do it to their friends too. Actually they don't have many friends but they are inseparable. They look exactly alike and have the same personality, the only differences really is their favourite colours and what subjects they are better at. Fumio likes red and is good at science and math while Ryuu likes yellow and is good with languages and literature. We can tell them apart because they tend to wear their favourite colours, that and the fact they inhabit different sides of their room, sit in certain positions at the table and have different items they use day to day, and as they got older mom made them part their hair in different directions. When they want to though they can even fool the family into believing Fumio is Ryuu and Ryuu is Fumio. They switch clothes and part their hair differently, respond to the other's name, use the other's items and sit in the other's spot. They will even sleep in the opposite bed. At home they normally do this just to mess with us and will see how long they can keep it up before we figure it out, eventually they will slip up. I know that when they were in school they would switch school bags and change their hair then go to the other person's class. They told me they cheated on their final exams and Ryuu would write the English and literature one twice and Fumio did their sciences and math exams. My parents don't, and never have, punished them for this though; they see it as funny and cunning.

I don't really like my brothers. The only times they have been nice to me is when they are planning a prank or trying to distract me. When I was little they would embarrass me by walking hand in hand when they had to walk me home from school. Now when we have to walk somewhere together they try to trip me or push me into the traffic, they will still walk hand in hand sometimes, normally when they realize we pass someone that knows me. Their latest game involves them stalking me on their free time and when they see the opportunity they will run up to me and encircle me with their arms, squeezing me between their bodies and laugh as I try to escape and people watch. Over the years I have gotten cuts, scrapes, bruises and even a few fractures and broken bones but when I would try to complain to my parents they would tell me that they are just playing and that I needed to toughen up.

My parents favour my brothers. After all, they're smart and funny, my parents also say they are kind and considerate because they share a room in our three bedroom house. My parents see that as them allowing me a room of my own but I know that they would just rather share a room. They are twenty-two now but they still crawl into each other's bed at night. My parents say it is just brotherly love and that I should learn to get along like they do. Sometimes I think that they are actually in love with each other, and then I remember that they are just vain. They think they look good so of course they don't mind telling their identical twin, when they express kindness toward the other they really are directing it toward themselves, if that makes sense. They also dated female twins briefly back in business school, I don't remember the girls' names, but they too, were identical. My parents view Ryuu and Fumio as successful and I have rarely seen a fight break out between them, I suppose my parents love them. I was told my mother always wanted two sons, although she wasn't expecting twins. Yeah, two, just two. I was a mistake, and my parents make sure I know that and my entire family rubs it in my face constantly.

I don't know if mom and dad ever loved me, I mean I _was _unplanned, a mistake. Once they were married my parents bought this house with three bedrooms, ideally for themselves and two children. I wish they had put me up for adoption, I'm sure any place is better than here. My parents don't want to waste extra money on me, they claim that they can't afford to, so while my brothers always get the newest, coolest, most expensive things they want, I get their hand-me-downs. Whenever something goes wrong, whether it is something as small as some milk spilt on the floor, or as big as my mother getting laid off it always get blamed on me. Scapegoat, I think that's the word to describe me.

My mother used to work as a manga editor, she made a lot more money than she does now but she got laid off a few years ago. They blamed it on me saying I made her late several times because she had to walk me to school and shit like that. Now she works in a flower boutique, she still makes a fair bit of money, not quite as much as before but she complains about the job because she has to be at work early than her last job and in the spring and summer they open the garden center and she hates getting dirty.

My dad is in financing for a computer company. He managed to get Ryuu and Fumio jobs under the same company after they finished business school, they do stocks. I don't know much about what dad does, he goes to a lot of meetings, and sometimes he even attends meetings in America and England. I think his job is to look after prices for the divisions; things like how much money each division is using and how they can save more. I know he makes a lot of money.

Mom and dad act like they care about my future but they don't really, it's just an excuse to hate me more. They tell me how important grades are and how I should participate in extracurricular activities, how I need to get a part time job but they won't actually allow me to do that. When I was young I wanted to join kendo but they wouldn't even sign the sheet to allow me to stay after school. They never came to parent teacher interviews or helped me with my work. I would ask them questions and they would tell me they were busy and to figure it out myself because it was my work and not theirs. They would help my brothers though, they always help my brothers. I would try to go to my brothers for help but they would tell me to fuck off and a few times, before I knew better, they would either give me the completely wrong answers or show me solutions that would mess me up more and cause me to get the wrong answers. I would like to get a part time job, to get money and get out of here, but I have a curfew and if I miss it I get in trouble.

I get in trouble a lot. My parents say they are teaching me to be a better person and that because I am thick headed, need more strict repercussions for my actions so that I learn. They will punish me for things like missing curfew, spilling something, breaking something, sleeping in or going to bed late, not doing my chores or not doing them correctly, for swearing or being too loud, for complaining, for rotting my brains out by watching television or playing video games and they punish me for anything below an eighty per cent. Over the years I _have _learned. I run home to get here on time and never stay after school or stop anywhere, I have learned to be careful with everything and never fill anything up more than three fourths of the way to the top, I set my alarm every day for six in the morning and go to bed at nine, I have learned how to do all my chores and rush to get them done before noon each weekend, not even stopping to get a drink or go to the bathroom, I don't swear in the house or yell or play loud music, I walk on my toes most of the time so that I don't "sound like an elephant", I don't complain about anything, a few months back I sprained my wrist at school the nurse looked at it and said I needed to see a doctor but I didn't tell my parents, I don't even watch television unless I am making dinner and I can see a bit from the kitchen into the living room. I can, almost always on my own I can do things right and avoid punishment but I can't get good grades. I always used to try, I would try so hard but I just don't understand it. I'm so lost in almost everything now I can't even understand things after going over them hundreds of times.

Depending on what I did 'wrong' my parents will 'teach' me differently. If I swear I get my mouth washed out with soap. If I am home late they will make me run back and forth from the school to the house a few times to prove to me that it can be done in thirty minutes. If I sleep in I am given more chores and am forced to do push ups, crunches, laps, and jumping jacks. If I stay up late they say I am preventing them from sleeping so they won't let me sleep for two days. If I break something I get hit and if I spill something I have to clean it up and then get extra chores. I have had my head stuck in the toilet and sink in the past for not cleaning them properly. One winter I had to go without boots for a day because I forgot to take them off before I entered the house. I have had things taken away and have had to go replace things before. I have been denied a shower for a week if I wasted water by taking one that lasted more than ten minutes. If I burn dinner I have to salvage what I can and depending on how much is left for my family means I might not get food for a few days. When I bring home bad marks I am normally denied dinner, slapped, and sent to my room until sunrise.

With most teachers you have about four unit tests in a semester, maybe a project or two. If you are lucky the teacher will only make your parents sign the midterm and end of term report cards. The more marks a teacher gives, especially marks that they want your parents to sign, the more I hate the teacher. I dare not try to forge a signature but can sometimes get away with hiding a bad mark on a small quiz or project. My parents always ask to see marks and if they didn't see me studying for it or working on it then I might be able to hide it from them by leaving it at school. Sometimes the teachers will complain though about me leaving something in the classroom or throwing it out. I have had teachers make me fetch quizzes from the trash and then they would watch me put it in my bag and walk out of the school with it to ensure I didn't try to throw it out again. So I have to be really sneaky about getting rid of quizzes and projects because if I get caught I'm doomed.

When I was in elementary school I was really skinny because the teachers always had quizzes and projects and when they returned the marks they always asked for them to be signed by parents. As I got older I managed to be average weight because teachers didn't assign as many things, instead giving more time to work on things because they were weighted more heavily and rarely asked to get things signed. I'm skinny again, which is why I hate J-sensei. Every Friday you can guarantee I won't get dinner because I failed my kanji quiz and he makes us get our parents to sign it. He treats us as snot nosed brats, kids, babies, the other students might think he is just trying to be funny but he makes us do things that elementary kids do.

It isn't just Fridays either. Once a month there is some other major test or project we have to do. We have had to do current events presentations and write news articles, examine plays and have been tested on literary devices, we have had to write opinion papers and essays on short stories and poems. We are almost done the semester but I am dreading the last project. We will be expected to read an award winning novel that the Japanese department has picked out (each class does a different novel to avoid cheating). J-sensei says we will read some in class but will also have to read some at home, for each chapter we have to do a summary which will be marked the next day and returned. Once the book is done we have to use our summaries to decide a topic for a twenty-five page essay. This will also be marked in steps. All of the process work gets marked and like everything in his class parents have to sign it. That means I'm bringing home marks practically every night, which means no dinner for a little over a month. He is so fucking stupid, if only he had to deal with my life.

Yeah, I would like to see him live my life for a day. Sure J-sensei might look strong and attractive to the others. He might be funny and talkative but I would like to see him after he had to deal with my brothers and parents. He would learn to shut up and not try to be funny, he would learn to keep his head down. I would like to see him get pushed down the stairs every morning by my brothers, to be forced to make dinner but not be allowed to eat it, to be slapped across the face and made to walk in the snow without boots. I would like to see that pretty rich guy try to live my life, maybe then he would learn and let up. Hell, no one lives a life as bad as mine. Sure I might never come close to death but those who do only have to face death once or twice before they actually hit the bucket. He probably doesn't even know of someone who had to miss a meal or had to wear hand-me-downs, obviously he has money and wouldn't be bothered with trashy people like me. Damn him! Just damn them all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Just thought I would get one more chapter in before I go back to school and back to chaos. Good news is I decided to be two chapters ahead with this story and make an outline. That means if I have a few hours I can edit and post another chapter during the school year. Bad news is I'm starting full time work soon, either second semester or next summer. Either way that means next to no time for this lovely website. I'm really hoping I'll have a few days off both work and school sometime this year so that I can continue writing this and Mental Cuts but I can't promise anything.**

** =I apologize I just realized that you have probably read the unedited version of this chapter because I'm an idiot and my computer is stupid and chapter 2 was the entire document I had written.=**

**If there is anything I want you to pull from this it is that "Kouchou"=principal. Got it?**

******Kouchou=principal******

**Hope that caught your attention. As always enjoy and reviews are appreciated, good or bad.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Oi, Takeo! You dropped this!" Keiichi yells at me from across the class then proceeds to throw it. All I was trying to do was get lunch, Keiichi and his gang normally mean trouble. We just finished biology with Tanoko-sensei, our fourth period of the day. I manage to catch the book and realize it's my kanji workbook. I know something is up immediately, I put the book back in my bag right after Japanese, Keiichi and his followers sit on the other side of the classroom.

"What? Aren't you going to thank Fujino-san? How ungrateful!" They start laughing and I go though the book quickly to make sure they didn't do anything to it. I remember now Eiji got up after math to go to the bathroom and walked right passed my bag; he must have grabbed my book from my bag and dropped it at Keiichi's desk on his way out.

"Don't worry, we did that too." He says as he sees me flipping though the book.

"Yeah, nice scribbles." I glare at them.

"Aw, is the baby mad? Aw babie iz mad we saws hiz scribblez."

"Shut up!"

"Well you are! You've gotten like every single question wrong and your stroke order is a mess. Go back to elementary school loser." Akio laughs.

I see red and lung at the three of them. They are all bigger than me, both in height and weight and Eiji manages to land the first blow, kicking me into the wall. I see the few students who have re-entered the class with their lunches get back up from their seats, some of them leave. I get up before Akio can punch me and avoid another blow from Eiji lunging for their leader only to have him catch my fist. Pain shoots up my arm as my wrist, the one I sprained last time, is twisted painfully behind me. Akio punches me in the stomach but I retaliate quickly, catching him off guard as I use both feet to kick him in the chest. I hear my arm pop out of place before the pain of the action hits. I can't even gasp though because Keiiji has wrapped is other arm around my neck, choking me. As Eiji comes forward again I manage to use my free hand and the rest of my strength to scratch him across the face. I kick my right leg forward and my left leg back managing to get both Akio and Keiiji. Keiiji finally lets go and colour returns to my vision as I get oxygen back into my lungs. I dodge Keiiji again instead grabbing him by the arms as he rushes past me and hurl him into the desks. Before I can realize it I am grabbed from behind, around my middle and brought to my knees. Eiji brings his knee up to my nose and I hear a crack then feel and smell the blood. I keep thrashing even though I can't escape. I see Keiiji ready to bring a chair down on my head and I close my eyes waiting for the finishing blow, "Enough!" it never comes.

I open my eyes and turn my head to the door where I see the familiar face of the principal, Kanno- kouchou. The school nurse stands beside him and the class vice-president, likely the tattletale, stands behind the two. The next few minutes are a blur as we are removed from each other and dragged to the nurse's office. The worst of the damage is on me but the others are also bandaged and given ice. Once we are relatively free of blood and both my arm and nose have been put back into place Kanno-kouchou begins yelling at us. The nurse continues with her work not even flinching at his tone of voice.

"What in the world do you think you were doing! I run a school not a daycare! You are supposed to be high school students. Respectable, well behaved, studious, HIGH. SCHOOL. STUDENTS! And this isn't the first time I've spoken to any of you, oh no! How many times do I have to get it into your thick skulls? Huh?! All of you will serve detention for a month." Eiji opens his mouth to protest. "No! You have no say in this. I don't care if the whole goddamn school will parish if I give you detention. No buts! Now get out of here before I change my mind and make your punishment longer!" We all scrabble off the beds and grab our things dashing for the door.

"Not you Naito! You're coming with me." He proceeds to grab me by the arm and drag me by the arm down the hall. It's of course my bad arm, because fate hates me, but I don't say anything, partly in fear of being punished, partly because he is still yelling at me and wouldn't be able to hear.

"I've had it with you boy! This is the fourth time this month! You start fights everywhere you go, you are serving detention practically every lunch already! You don't learn! I'm not letting you get away with this behaviour anymore!" We have stopped at the guidance office door and he fumbles with the handle several times before he is able to calm down enough to grasp it and slid the door open. He storms in with me in tow still yelling and earning a glance from the secretary. We get to the other side of the office and finally stop in the doorway to one of the guidance counsellors personally offices.

"Jaegerjaques!" Kanno-kouchou yells, for once turning his attention away from me. J-sensei is sitting there with his stupid reading glasses halfway down his nose, staring at a paper in front of him with a pen in hand.

"Breath in." J-sensei says not looking up.

"Jaegerjaques I don't-!"

"Breath in." And to my amazement Kanno-kouchou actually stops, gives a little glare and then takes a deep breath in.

"Breath out." J-sensei says circling something on the paper and writing a correction. "And in…and out." He keeps repeating this and Kanno-kouchou actually listens and does what J-sensei tells him to. Slowly he calms down and loosens his grip on my arm. This goes on for about a minute.

"Good. Now," he says taking off his glasses and placing them on his desk before turning his black, leather swivel chair towards us, and clasping his fingers behind his head, leaning back as he does so, "what seems to be the problem." Kanno-kouchou tightens his grip on my arm again.

"This one is the problem!" He thrusts me towards J-sensei and I stumble forward. I snarl as J-sensei looks me up and down not showing any expression. "He got into yet another fight. That's the fourth one this month! I have him serving detention every lunch until the end of the year already, I've banned him from extracurriculars, I have tried to get a hold of his parents, you have to do something!"

"Iwao, I know this might serve as a shock be we are inside and there are other people, some trying to enjoy a nice, calm lunch, some are troubled students, I'm sure all of them would appreciate if you would use your inside voice." I wait for Kanno-kouchou to yell at him, maybe even fire him for using his first name in front of me and for telling him what to do. J-sensei sits there with a blank look on his face and Kanno-kouchou frowns. Slowly though his mouth lifts into a grin and I notice J-sensei also smiles as the principal begins to howl with laughter.

I watch the exchange between the two in amazed shock. Finally, Kanno-kouchou calms down, wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh, Grimmjow! Sometimes…" he shakes his head, "you saying something like that just doesn't…" He chuckles some more. "Oh. We should go out to lunch sometime, the four of us. When was the last time we did something like that? I forget sometimes how good it is to be around you and then you go and say something like that it reminds me of the barbeque a few years back and oh! You two together, you're hilarious!"

J-sensei, Grimmjow, it's weird now knowing the first name of both my principal and teacher, smiles warmly. "I'm glad you think so. Lunch would be nice sometime so long as it isn't sunny outside."

"Oh, yes how could I forget? The ever present hatred of the sun!"

"Well, it's not that bad but-." Kanno-kouchou cuts him off. I'm getting the feeling I'm intruding on something personal.

"It is! It is!" He laughs again. "I suppose we will have to wait until after the semester is over. Does that work for you?"

"Uh, no, we are going to a meeting France to talk about the movie. We don't know how long we will be there." He says smile dropping.

"Well, that's both good and bad news. I hope it does make it to Hollywood, it would make such an amazing movie. Some other time then. Until then, can you please do something about that one?" They turn their attention back to me.

"No promises. But yeah, some other time. Who knows, maybe we will have time for coffee this weekend."

"Yes my wife is off this weekend, I'll bring mine if you bring yours."

J-sensei chuckles, "Again, no promises, you know how it is."

"Yes, yes I do. Well, do get back to me later." I watch as he waves as he walks out the door still chuckling and muttering under his breath. I turn forward again when he disappears around the corner, only to be met with icy blue.


End file.
